


The Test of Initiation

by Khoshekh42



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (AKA Magnus), Gen, Light Angst, robot abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: The Test of Initiation from Lucretia's perspective.Light angst, spoilers for Stolen Century.





	The Test of Initiation

“If the three of you understand the test fully, we can begin.” Lucretia said over the intercom, her heart already hurting from seeing her friends again.

“Listen, you don’t have the spare hours I would need to understand this test fully. Get some shiny things off the monsters. Dig.” Taako quipped at her.

Lucretia wanted to scream, hold his face in her hands and tell him how smart he was, tell him that he was the best wizard that their world and many, many other worlds had ever seen.

“Taako…” She whispered softly, “What have I done?” She hadn’t felt such regret over her actions in a long time. Nonetheless, she pressed the button that would begin the test.

Not long into the test, Merle had landed a hit on the red ogre, Taako had plucked the gem off of the blue ogre’s forehead with mage hand, and Magnus was holding his own in the tunnel above them. Lucretia was proud of them.

They’d gotten into the swing of the test, but it seemed that Magnus was almost tired of doing the same thing turn after turn, because he very slowly pulled the arms off of a robot. It was somewhat cruel, if Lucretia was honest with herself, especially after their experience with the world of robots they’d met on their voyage.

The green ogre- the only ogre left- was able to smack Taako across the arena, leaving him lying on the ground. A loud cracking sound reverberated through the arena, and Lucretia winced, wondering what bone Taako had just broken. Until he pulled his wand out from under him, in two distinct halves. Lucretia could only hope that Merle was able to kill the remaining ogre before Taako himself was killed. She began pacing in the observation room somewhat nervously.

At which point, a robot got the better of Magnus, who seemed to be weighing his options, before proceeding to break through the glass of the tunnel, landing down in the arena and attack the ogre himself.

After the ogre attacked Magnus, Taako stood up, and looked down, confused, towards his bag- which appeared to be moving.

Taako dug around for a moment and pulled something out that Lucretia couldn’t quite see from her angle.

He leveled it at the ogre, casting Magic Missile through it, and that’s when Lucretia knew what it was.

Lup’s Umbra Staff.

Lucretia felt her knees buckle slightly under her, and she sat down, dread building inside of her.

She feared the worst. She knew what the staff was, she knew what it could do, knew it would devour the essence of defeated magic users, and she hoped dearly that it hadn’t been won in battle. That _Taako_ hadn’t done something that would destroy him if he only knew…

But Lucretia had to pull herself together as the green ogre fell over dead.

“That was quite an unconventional way of, ah, of doing that,” Lucretia said over the intercom, “I particularly liked, uh, when you ripped the arms off that poor helpless robot, but congratulations! You have passed the Test of Initiation.”

She was happy to see them, but the guilt that had been gnawing at her consistently since they’d been brought up was ever-present, and Lucretia had a feeling that it wasn’t going away any time soon.

But for now, she was just proud of them.


End file.
